Monster of Magic, Rejected by Divinity
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: "I am Grima, the Second Coming of Loptous. The Gimli you knew is dead, and all that remains is the ghastly dragon that seeks the death of mankind. I swear upon this accursed body, that I shall never rest until the world is broken forevermore by my wrath!" Chronological one-shots about a villain no one really cares for. (Archdragon FE AU)
1. Born of Destruction

**Disclaimer: Gimli is a full OC, and so are the Archdragon of Day and the Archdragon of Night. Fire Emblem is owned by IS(IS). Much of the lore is speculation, because IS(IS) is full of weird and complicated bs. Please don't kid yourself. Not many can pull off a Soulsborne well, including me.**

 **Note: If you need more info on the Archdragon AU, head on over to my profile.**

* * *

 _1\. Born of Destruction_

* * *

"Night? Do you see what I see?"

Two dragons looked upon the ravaged ground, charred black by insanity and violence. There, lying on the ground, was a most terrifying creature seen by mortal eyes: sharp-looking claws; red, piercing eyes; two, small, white nubs jutting from the side of its head; curiously smooth scales; four feathered wings; a long, thin tail. A black gem-like stone laid in its clutches.

More importantly, it was a small and pitiful thing. It was lying on the ground in a fetal position, trembling, either due to coldness or fear, or more likely both. It whined quietly, desperately holding onto its stone, its small yet sharp claws scraping the ground in an attempt to make itself smaller, as if it could curl itself up and hide away from the world.

The two dragons looked at each other, concern lingering in each of their eyes. The first dragon had a huge bulking figure, its scales shining bright like gold, its wings pale and translucent, and looked more godly than many a Divine Dragon. Its stature mandated itself as a beast of protection and strength, and despite its fierce appearance, it exuded an aura of gentleness and peace, like rays of the morning sun.

The second dragon was much more lithe than the first, with a spindling body meant to twist and turn at the twitch of a muscle. Its scales were much more smooth, not ridged like its companion's, and they were dark in nature, like the deepest depths of the oceans. Its head was much more angled, sharper than the first, but it had kind eyes, and its wings looked like it had captured starlight in its black expanse.

The second dragon narrowed its eyes and leaned in closer and nudged the creature with its snout. "It looks like someone combined a Mage Dragon and a Divine Dragon together," it softly stated its observation. It sighed and closed its eyes, and a dark fog covered its entire body, eventually fading away. A female human with dark, long, flowing hair and dainty arms stood in its place. She knelt down and picked up the poor creature, small enough to fit in her arms.

"Night!" The first dragon cried out, worried.

"Day, it's alright. This poor baby must have been abandoned. Look, it's in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but death and destruction all around it… no, him." She nudged the stone closer to his clutches, and he suddenly transformed, right into a tiny human baby. She cooed and rocked the baby back and forth in her arms. "Look how cute he is! Why would anyone leave him all alone?"

The look in Day's eyes softened into love, and it knelt down before its most beloved and… "Should this be our new child? We have been wanting one for a very long time…"

Night smiled and nodded. "It's a splendid idea."

"What would it think of two mothers…?"

Night scoffed with mirth at her beloved's silly worry. "We never took issue on our own love. Should our parenting be the same? He needs someone to care and nurture him, and whoever his sire and mother are…" She looked sadly upon him, and gently ran her fingers through his thin, dark hair.

Day smiled and nodded to itself. "Of course."

"What should we name him?" Night asked, looking up and smiling warmly.

"How about… Gimli?"


	2. Raised with Love

**Disclaimer: Non-canonical people are fully mine. Fire Emblem is owned by IS(IS). Much of the lore is speculation, and may go against canon at times, which I'll apologize for when we cross that bridge.**

 **Note: If you need more info on the Archdragon AU, head on over to my profile.**

* * *

 _2\. Raised with Love_

* * *

Day decided that nothing was cuter than Gimli's soft murmuring and giggling as he eagerly waited for his mother to feed her supper. His red eyes were bright and shining, with a bib around his neck to prevent any messes on his simple clothing, and his small, chubby hands would erratically slap the table, as if childishly asking for more grub.

She sighed with a smile on her face and shook her head, and the spoonful of food flew towards his mouth again. His cheeks puffed out as he swallowed it all and went hilariously cross-eyed, and oh gods, her heart could just melt. "Who's my darling wittle baby?" she sweetly cooed as she softly brought the spoon out and dipped it back into the small bowl, still half-full, awaiting to fill this child's stomach.

"Guuuuu," he cried out in response, his arms and hands now outstretched as his head leaned back a bit, showing off his very small baby horns. He crinkled his eyes shut, and he had the most adorable dimples ever.

"Well, damn, I guess I have competition now," a smooth voice joked behind her.

Day turned around and grinned at the woman in the doorway, who was gazing lovingly at them. She raised an eyebrow at her as she wryly smiled at her questionable language in front of a child.

"Oh, don't make that face at me. You know very well that I can't get mad at a face like that~" Night stepped to the side and stared at her child, and she scrunched up her nose in fake disgust. "Well, now I really can't get mad at both of your adorable faces."

"He's so cuuuuuuuuuuute," Day gushed, and Night could only roll her eyes. It seemed that the rest of her thin body and long, black hair rolled slightly with them, until she realized that was actually just her love walking closer to the both of them.

Night chuckled and rubbed their child's dark head. "Oh, definitely. I'm so glad we found him. Now now, sweetie, don't try and do that- oh boy!" She caught Gimli just before he fell off the table that Day sat him on due to unbalancing himself by trying to spread his immature wings. "Don't scare me like that," she teasingly scolded, but he only laughed in joy. She could only roll her eyes again, and this time he sat her on her lap as she took a seat across from Day. "Now, he won't be hurting himself on anything. Open wiiiiide for your other momma!" The good dragon-boy did just as he was told, and he soon was munching down another bite of the soft mush.

"How did things go with you and the Archdragon of Embers?" Day asked Night, meeting her now-somber eyes.

"He's still doing well enough. He's not strong, nor powerful, nor large. I remember how the others made fun of him, yet now that small body of his is the sole reason why he's alive. He really just looks like a weird three-foot-long lizard or salamander to others: nothing like a dragon." She readjusted their child on her lap as he cooed for more of the goopy goodness to eat, a request that Day gladly granted with another spoonful. "Oh, do you think he can finish that bowl? It looks quite large…"

"Of course! Gimli-baby eats soooo much. Did we even eat at the same table last night?" Day joked.

Her wife laughed right along. "Ha, fair enough!" Their baby joined in with his childish chuckles, not wanting to be left out of the fun, encouraging even more laughter from the pair.

"Anyways, to get back on topic, he's doing all he can to round of the Faerie dragons. He had a plan to move them somewhere safer. We don't know if any of those… those black phoenixes have got to them yet, but…" Night looked down at Gimli and stroked his hair. "I don't want to live in fear; I don't want us, this family, to live in fear, but they're nigh impossible to beat, and if Naga wills them to continue existing, then exist they shall be, until we are all… gone."

Day wasn't surprised of her worry. In fact, the black phoenixes were all the Archdragons could talk about. One of their numbers even tried to escape to that elusive continent across the ocean, to the east. (Of course, they were never heard from again. No one that crosses that gigantic expanse of sea are ever seen again.)

No one knew how the black phoenixes came; they just appeared one day, without explanation. No one knew why they lived; why did they target only Archdragons, but no other living creature? No one knew of their full capabilities; those that did were now dead. No one knew what sins Archdragons beget to deserve this slowly spreading massacre; surely they can't transgress natural law just by merely existing!

No one knew anything.

All they had for answers were memories of the dead, and rumors that Archdragons that have passed left behind a memento of their essence: a trinket, artifact, cloth, weapon, jewelry, something. No one had the courage to confirm such hopeless gossip, not yet.

As far as the Archdragons knew, they will be dead within this millennium.

"We won't. We'll be safe. I'll keep us safe, like I always have. We have each other and the baby; nothing will ever split this family apart. Death is gonna have a really hard time prying our souls away in his cold, unfeeling hands!" she promised with much gusto.

Night had half the mind to say "don't make promises you can't keep," but she deemed that too insensitive, and so just simply stayed silent and nodded at the promise.

"You look like you don't believe me."

Neither could say much afterwards.

They then wisely dropped that grim conversation and concentrated on the current goal of feeding Gimli lunch, which was just as well because he was starting to get bored from all of that uninteresting adult talk.


	3. THE CONSCIENCE SPEAKS

_Run  
_ _Run as fast as you can  
_ _Can you catch the harbinger of man?  
_ _Can you honor the dragons' clan?_

 _Leap. Jump. Fly.  
_ _Flee or fight?  
_ _Mind or might?  
_ _Wrong or right?_

 _Laugh. Cry. Scream.  
_ _Your struggle, oh so long!  
_ _Long enough to sing this song!  
_ _Yet so short, my voice still strong!_

 _You think yourself so clever  
_ _Cowards, abandoning your own kin  
_ _You can't run from your sin  
_ _You can never win_

 _Times flies by so fast  
_ _Soon, all will be gone  
_ _Left for the human's spawn  
_ _Dead by the break of dawn_

 _What a sick joke!  
_ _Representatives of the earth?  
_ _Think yourselves full of worth?  
_ _Don't fill me with mirth!_

 _FAILURES  
_ _DEFECT  
_ _DIABOLIC_

 _WHO DARES TO POSSESS THE POWER OF GODS?  
_ _A RABBLE OF FRAUDS!_

 _WHO DARES TO BREAK HER MIND?  
_ _A DISILLUSIONED KIND!_

 _WHO DARES TO FILL HER WITH CHILDISH LIES?  
_ _THE FOOLISH PRETENDING TO BE WISE_

 _L E T_

 _H E R_

 _G R O W_

 _U P_

* * *

Gimli screamed right after his mother of the Night did.


End file.
